La ley de supervivencia
by RinyLenKagamine99
Summary: Que pasa cundo lo pierdes todo en la vida y no tienes nada por que luchar? Pue justo eso le paso a Rin Kagamine o como se llama ahora Ristan Kagane, ella lo perdió todo y ahora tiene un deseo de ven gansa contra todas la parejas, ella piensa acabar con el amor, nuestras pareja intenta taran seguir adelante o fracasar en el intento.


Capitulo 1: presentación, misión y la banda.

Hola mucho gusto yo soy una huérfana que creció en las calles mejor conocida como la chica que se escapo de el orfanato a los ocho años, así es como lo escucharon a los ocho años de edad.

Perdónenme por mi falta de de cortesía mi nombre es Kagamine Rin, perdí a mis padres cundo tenía tres años y entre al internado junto con mi gemelo Kagamine Len , pero salí sin el ya que el está en un internado especial para futuros cantantes pero el internado es masculino y está en Londres Inglaterra se preguntaran por qué no lo visito la razón es por qué yo estoy en Japón y el está muy lejos lugar al que iré más tarde, también se preguntaran de que hablo pues verán pocos días después de que nos separaron Len cayó enfermo no supe de qué pero así fue y murió, me lo reportaron cundo ya lo avían enterrado y mi supuesta amiga me dejo solo a mi merced , después planee ir a verlo ya que para mi fortuna lo enterraron en Japón , se lo conté a Miku y ella me traiciono diciéndole a la que dirige el internado, la jefa militar como yo la sigo llamando Meiko, en pocas palabras fui castigada y me harte asiendo mi exitosa huída de aquel orfanato que siempre odie, dejan atrás mi pasado en aquel lugar, ahora tengo yo catorce años un debería estar en el internado pero igual ya dejaron de perseguirme, otra pegunta que estarán haciendo es como me escape y porque no me lograron capturan y nunca me ayearon es porque yo me escondí y cundo salía nunca me atrapaban ya que a demás de rápida me sabia esconder perfectamente, me escape un día que Meiko estaba haciendo bueno más bien nos obligaba a a ser los deberes del orfanato fui por agua a la calle ya que se había acabado en el orfanato Meiko me siguió ya que nunca a había confiado en la nana de los relojes de curda como me llamaba ella cundo lo termine de llenar se lo tire encima a Meiko y salí corriendo y como el agua estaba helada y ella no usa mucha ropa que digamos tuvo que irse a cambiar y llamar a la policía que no me encontraba ya que yo estaba con una joven sastre en la calle de Enbizaka, ella se llamaba Luka y era muy buena con migo y me quería mucho ,era como mi hermana , ella también me llamaba la nana de los relojes de cuerda, les diré por que me llamaban así era por me gustaban mucho los relojes de cuerda y siempre estaba al pendiente de ellos, bueno luego me fui de ahí porque no pararían de perseguirme me fui muy lejos entren hasta llegar a Tokio donde nadie me conocía así que aproveche y comencé una nueva vida en las calles donde aprendí una sola cosa que era la ley por la que yo me rijo, deje en el pasado los relojes de cuerda, la muñecas, a Meiko, a la traidora de Miku, a Luka la única persona que me quiso y no era nada en absoluto de ella, a mis padres que me abandonaron y a mi querido hermano gemelo Len Kagamine, la ley por la que yo me rijo es la ley de supervivencia lo único que enseñaron en toda mi vida tanto la calle como el orfanato yo soy como ahora todos me llaman Ristan por que ahora soy yo sola contra el mundo.

De testo el amor no lo aguanto ya que yo nunca lo recibí y las dos únicas personas que me lo dieron fueron Luka y Len pero ahora ellos descansan el paz, por esta dos perdidas me vengare de todo aquel que reciba amor ya que en mi vida solo recibí dos veces una me lo arrebataron y la otra fue por motivos personales sin saber que después le arrían dallo, como yo soy Rin que significa derecha mostrare que si no saben sobrevivir no pueden vivir le arrebatare el amor asa como ellos me lo arrebataron a mi verán el lado oscuro de la derecha, un lado que hasta ahora solo yo he conocido pronto verán que nunca se debe jugar con fuego o si no te quemas.

Yo Rin Kagamine mejor conocida como Ristan en las calles prometo no lo juro que todo aquel que tenga todo lo que yo perdí o que reciba amor será desde ahora presentado con el lado oscuro de rin, les diré porque me llaman Ristan es por un nombre que invente cundo tenía un año, Ristan era mi peluche con forma de oso favorito se perdió en el incendio de la casa, Ristan significa Rin inteligente pero me llaman así porque me cambie el nombre a Ristan Kagene, ya que kage significa sombra y ne es voz, yo solo soy una sombra de voz de lo que era antes yo era un niña común y corriente de un pequeño pueblo que se le fue arrebatado todo lo que tenía poco a poco.

-Sen es un chico muy bueno con la armas- ¡hey Ristan¡

-que quieres Sen Kazamine?

-que brusca Ristan, yo sola te venia a invitar un par de copa junto con Ritsu, Lin, Ren, Rin y Len.

- otra vez

-bueno si no quieres no vengas.

-quien dijo que no iría?

-ah, bueno ven,

- ya voy-me voy caminando con Sen y hablamos de cualquier tontería-

Como verán a mi corta edad ya tomo es con lo único que la banda y yo nos podemos divertir, Sen es el que se juega la vida con la armas, Ritsu la que se la pasa bebiendo como loca, Lin la emo linda, Ren el loco fiestero, Rin otra de las razones por las que me cambie el nombre ella es la que planea las estrategias por si acaso, Len a pesar de tener el mismo nombre que mi heramno no se parecen él se encarga de que los que no deben estar en este mundo de vallan y no no es un shinigami y por ultimo yo Ristan la que se juega la vida por la banda, todos tenemos catorce y miren nos somos un banda como nos llaman los adultos de delincuentes, pero a pesar de eso mi misión de acabar con el amor no los involucra a ellos, de hecho con eso me porto un tanto egoísta ya que Len me ayudo a desasearme de la idiota de Miku, para que entiendan Len mata a aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino y asesino Miku por traicionarme.

Les diré los nombres de los integrantes de la banda:

Sen y Ritsu Kazamine.

Ren y Lin Haine.

Rin y Len Magane.

Todos ellos tienen un gemelo que es la misma persona que lleva su apellido, como se ha brandado cuenta hay dos personas que no puedo dejar atrás y son: Luka y Len.

Pero por ellos es que voy a pelear encontrar del amor ya que me arrebataron.


End file.
